The Kiss
by Kirbyman23
Summary: Seven of the Smash brothers (and Rosalina's boyfriend, Mario) go to the movies to see The Avengers! But what happens when something unexpected happens? Find out by reading! Rated T be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Kiss

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Kiss

 **In this story, Rosalina's boyfriend is Mario, everybody else is regular smashers, Mario isn't a smasher in this story, and Yoshi's sister is Rosalina. Also, told in Yoshi's POV. Enjoy!**

It was a Sunday afternoon in the smash mansion. Rosalina and I were getting ready to go see The Avengers: Age of Ultron. And oh my god, I've wanted to see this movie for so long. And here was my chance!

But the weird thing is that when I had told her that I was coming, she got mad about it and started fighting me about it. But then we decided to rock, paper, scissors this biatch, 2 out of 3. And I won. So now, for some reason, every time she saw me in the hallways switching back and forth from my room to the bathroom, she just kept giving me the death stare.

Just why, though?

After a few minutes, I was dressed in a green button-up shirt, black jeans, and green shoes. I knocked on Shulk's door a few minutes later.

"Who is it?" asked Shulk, pausing whatever game he was playing to hear who was at his door.

"It's Yoshi," I responded. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," replied Shulk. "The passcode to my door is 'Beautiful Rosie'."

"I typed in that password and opened the door. I sat down in a chair to watch the game Shulk had been playing, which was Super Smash Brothers: Wii U.

"Did you need anything?" he asked in a kind of depressed voice. He's depressed because my sister, Rosalina, broke up with him a few days ago. And he just can't let it go. Let _her_ go.

"Nothing, really," I answered. "I'm just waiting for Rosie so we can go to the movies."

"That's cool."

"But the thing is that she's kind of mad about me going."

"Hmm, that's strange," he replied. "Hey, if you don't know, her boyfriend is Mario."

"Are you serious?" I asked with my mouth wide opened. "I thought Mario was dating Peach!"

"Peach dumped Mario for Luigi."

"Wait then who did Daisy dump Luigi for?"

"Bowser."

" **WHAT?** "

"That's what I said!"

"But why di-" I got cut off by Rosalina saying my name.

"Never mind. Got to go dude," I said leaving his room.

"See you later."

Rosalina walked out wearing a light blue t-shirt, white pants and light blue high heels. She also had her phone in her hand.

"Who are you texting?" I asked trying to take a quick look at her phone.

"Mario, of course!" she replied like I had saw her phone and saw her texting him.

We told Master Hand and the other smashers good bye before going to the movies.

"You guys are going the movies to see The Avengers?!" asked TL.

"Yep," I replied. "Do you wanna invite Ness and Lucas to come too?"

"Yes! Hold on!" said TL in a hurry. "I need to tell them and get dressed!" He knocked on Ness and Lucas' doors and told them to get dressed to go to the movies with Yoshi and Rosalina.

"What movie?" asked Ness.

"The Avengers: Age of Ultron."

"Aww, hell yeah I'm going!" Ness got out of bed and got dressed. Lucas heard too and got excited and got dressed.

After a few more minutes, the three came out of their room.

"Alright bye Master Hand!" Rosalina said.

"Bye Rosalina and you other four!" he replied back.

But there was one suspicious thing about Rosalina and her behavior that Master Hand could see…

"Yoshi, Lucas, TL, and Ness. Come here," he demanded.

The four boys turned around to go to Master Hand.

"You guys make sure that Rosalina isn't trying to do anything bad," he whispered.

The boys game them a thumbs up and walked out of the door with Rosalina.

"You guys have your own money, right?" asked Rosalina stopping in front of the door.

"Yes we do!" The four replied.

"Ok, let's walk there now," she replied walking across the street.

"We're walking there?" asked Ness.

I pointed in front of us. "Do you not see that building right in front of us?"

Ness was looking at where he was pointing and it was the movie place. Only like, I don't know, like, 100 steps away?

Right when we were about to enter, we heard two other voices from the smash mansion.

They were my two other best friends, Pikachu and Kirby.

"Oh my god, guys," I said face palming. "I'm sorry I forgot to get you guys."

"It's alright," replied Pikachu

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Lucas.

"I had looked outside my window and saw you three going to the movie theatre," answered Kirby. "So I decided to get Pikachu, too."

"Oh, that's nice, I guess."

"Yeah," he replied, "but I got to tell you guys something in private."

The boys gathered around him.

"Before we left, Master Hand says keep an eye on Rosalina because he thinks her behavior is… kind of wacky today."

"Yeah, he told us too," Ness whispered.

"Okay," replied Pikachu.

When we had entered in and went to the register, Rosalina looked behind at Pikachu and Kirby and asked, "Do you guys have your own money?"

"Yes," They both answered.

"Okay." Rosalina looked at the schedule time for the movie they were going to watch. The first show started at 3:00.

It was 3:05.

"Uh, do you guys want to miss the movie just a few minutes late or just wait for the 3D one that's at 3:30?" asked Rosalina.

"Let's do 3D," All of us said.

"Okay then," said Rosalina. "I guess we'll walk around for a few minutes."

"I want to go to GameStop," I said pointing at the place next to the movies. Yoshi walked in there along with the other boys. Rosalina just sat on the bench and watched them from there.

"Oh my god! Guys, look!" Pikachu was pointing at a Mario game and it turned out to be Super Mario 3D Land.

"I want that game so bad, but I don't think it will work for my 3DS," said Kirby.

"Why?" asked Lucas.

"Because my X button doesn't work anymore for some reason."

"Then how did you survive 9.0 intensity in smash brothers?" asked Ness.

"I had to switch my jump control from X to A, my attack control from A to B, and my special control from B to Y. It felt pretty weird for a few days, but I got used to it after a while."

"That's cool."

After 20 more minutes, Rosalina went into GameStop to pick up us boys.

"Oh god! It's 3:25!" TL said.

"Last one in line is a rotten egg!" I yelled running to the register.

After a few seconds, Rosalina was the rotten egg.

"Aha, Rosalina!" I teased.

Rosalina was about to punch me right in his face, but she noticed the man at the register was waiting for her to buy our tickets.

"Give me your money guys. All I need if 5 dollars from each of you."

We gave her their 5 dollar bills, it adding up to 35 dollars.

"Seven tickets for The Avengers," she said.

"That will be $35.50," said the man.

"Anybody got two-" Rosalina got cut off by Pikachu having two quarters in his hand, ready to give to my sister.

"Thank you, Pikachu," she replied. She gave the man the money and gave he gave them our seven tickets.

"Enjoy the movie!" said the man.

We had then walked into the area where you can get your popcorn and drinks. We also ran into Rosalina's boyfriend while there.

"Hey babe," Rosalina said in the flirtiest way.

"Hey," said Mario.

"Yoshi, Pikachu, do you want to share a large bag of popcorn?" asked Kirby.

"I guess we can," I said, "but I was kind of craving for a drink."

"Yeah, me too," replied Pikachu. "I'm really thirsty."

Everybody looked at him for a second then busted out laughing.

"I swear, you guys…" Pikachu face palmed.

"Okay, guys," said Kirby getting out his last laughs, "I'll buy the popcorn and you guys can buy drinks."

"Okay, thanks," I said. "But for the candy, get Reece's pieces."

"Yoshi, you're a dinosaur."

"I can still eat chocolate though," I replied.

"I guess."

After a couple more minutes, we went inside. While going inside the movie, we grabbed 3D glasses. Us eight decided to sit all the way at the top. Very top.

But when we got to the top, there were eight seats. Rosalina and Mario took the ones at the end of the row and she put her on the chair so nobody would go with her.

"Nope," she said, waving a finger. She pointed down a row. "You six boys sit right there."

"But there's-" I got cut off by Rosalina.

"Sit down there, NOW!" she demanded.

The six went to the row right below the one Rosalina and Mario were at.

"Now I can see what Master Hand meant by that," said Pikachu.

"I know right! Seriously, there were six seats up there. Six of us! But didn't even invite us up there!" replied Lucas.

I sighed. "She said that it was just a day out to go to the movies."

"I don't even believe that anymore." Ness looked in between the seats. "Somebody is gonna have to watch her."

"I'll do it," said Kirby. "I'll just look back there every five minutes or so."

"But still I mean-" TL got cut off by somebody saying shut up to them.

"Oh, my bad."

The person was still looking at the six.

"Um, hi?" asked Lucas.

He turned around.

"…awkward…" whispered Ness.

It was 30 minutes into the movie. SO many thoughts were going in Yoshi's mind about Rosalina and how she got mad at him this morning for him going. He just kept thinking…

 _Flashback_

"Hey if you don't know, Rosalina's boyfriend is Mario."

 _End_

 _Flashback_

"Can I come to the movies with you Rosalina?" I asked this morning when she mentioned her going to the movies.

"No!" she replied.

"Let's rock, paper, scissors, 2 out of 3."

I won and Rosalina got mad. "Get your ass dressed!"

 _End_

Shulk told me that Rosalina is Mario's boyfriend and plus she was mad. A few seconds later, I gasped and looked around at Rosalina and Mario.

It was too late. They were already kissing.

I was open mouthed. "Ness, Lucas, TL, Kirby, Pikachu…"

"What?" they whispered back.

"Master Hand was right," I said

They got what he was saying and gasped and looked behind at Mario and Rosalina. They saw them kissing too.

"Oh my god…" said the other five.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: Tattle Tales and Consequences

Chapter 2: Consequences and Tattle-tales

 **Shulk told me that Rosalina is Mario's boyfriend and plus she was mad. A few seconds later, I gasped and looked around at Rosalina and Mario.**

 **It was too later. They were already kissing.**

 **I was opened mouthed. "Ness, Lucas, TL, Kirby, Pikachu…"**

 **"What?" they whispered back.**

 **"Master Hand was right," I said.**

 **They got what he was saying and gasped and looked behind at Mario and Rosalina. They saw them kissing too.**

 **"Oh my god…" said the other five.**

"What the heck should we do about this?" asked Pikachu a little freaked out.

"Tell Master Hand," TL said.

"But then Rosalina will think we are tattle tales!" replied Ness.

"Who cares what she thinks!" TL shot back. "We need to make sure she's safe at least!"

"That's true," said Lucas. "Because I remember in science class we were doing a lesson on how sex works and it starts off as-"

"Don't go any further," I said looking at him in disgust.

"Yeah. I was about to stop right there."

After a few more minutes watching the movie, Kirby said, "Guys, guys, GUYS!"

We looked at him and said, "What?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," answered Pikachu. Me and the other three rolled our eyes at the stupid question and continued to watch the movie.

Kirby snuck by and went down and down the set of stairs.

Meanwhile in the lobby, he finds to see Link and Zelda walking towards one of the movies.

"Link! Zelda!" He yelled. The couple looked back at the superstar and waved.

"How are you here?" asked Zelda.

"Really, it was supposed to be Yoshi and Rosalina going by themselves, but we decided to tag along because we really wanted to see The Avengers."

"Wait, who is we?" asked Link.

"It's just me, Pikachu, TL, Lucas, and Ness." He decided not to tell them about what they saw from Rosalina and Mario just a few minutes ago.

"You seven are the best bffs I've ever seen," Link complimented.

"Well, then, thank you." Kirby smiled and walked into the bathroom with a bye.

The movie was finally over.

"Captain America was beating those retards up for real!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Nah, Thor did," replied Pikachu.

We refilled their drinks and went back to the Smash Mansion. When we got in, I invited Pikachu, Kirby, TL, Lucas and Ness to my room.

"So, exactly when should we tell Master Hand about this?" I asked.

"Right now," Pikachu said confidently. Us four looked at him with 'Wtf' faces.

"Well, you asked a question," he started.

"And you gave us an answer," Kirby finished.

"Exactly," he said again. "So, why is everybody criticizing me about my answer?"

"We're not criticizing," said TL. "We just think that… I don't know. Let's just stick with your idea."

"Okay then," Pikachu said.

Us six exited my room and went up to Master Hand.

"Master Hand, you were right," Ness started.

"What did she do…" Master Hand said with despair.

"Turns out it was only a date with Mario," said Kirby. Mario got kicked out of the Smash Mansion for… some reason.

"And they kissed for about a good five minutes…" added Pikachu.

"Wow… I know I couldn't trust her." Master Hand got on his microphone and announced, "All smashers to the ceremony room right now!" The ceremony room is the room where the newcomers showed off their skills by fighting a strong smasher.

"Man, I was just about to go to sleep!" Luigi said angrily walking out of his room.

Link and Zelda rushed through the door and went to the ceremony room.

After a few minutes of everyone getting gathered there, Master Hand walked and.

And the first thing that Diddy King said was, "Exactly why are we here?"

"Well, we would like to notice one of our smashers as having consequences for a week."

"Who is the person?" asked Donkey Kong.

Master Hand went to his computer and a picture of Rosalina come on the big board.

Everyone stared at my sister.

"She, from what Yoshi, Pikachu, TL, Lucas, and Ness told me, kissed the kicked out smasher, Mario.

All of us gasped. At the corner of my eye I could see Rosalina giving me that stare that said "I'm going to kill you six!"

"So really," Master Hand started, "it wasn't _just_ a day out to go to the movies. It was a date."

"And that's why she was acting weird with me when I told her I was coming," I said. I looked over a Rosalina and I could tell she wanted to kill me right on the spot.

"And she didn't even invite us to her row," added Pikachu.

"But, Rosalina, I want you to go to that white poster and look at the recent rule I just posted and that you, and all the girls, agreed to and signed."

Rosalina got up at read the poster. The recent rule said:  
 **For all girls, do NOT go on a date or kiss out kicked out smasher, Mario.**

"So, your consequence is: no phone, no visiting other people, no video games," he said. "Just keep your butt in your room. And it starts now."

My sister started crying and mouthed to me and the other five, "Tattle tales!" and went out the room, shooting the middle finger at us six.

After all the drama that went on, everyone else went back to their rooms.

 **Well, this is the end. I haven't made a story like this in a while. You know, just like my first fanfic I posted: Two chapters long and lets of romance and drama. Also, I will be making a smash brothers goes to high school in a few days (maybe weeks, depending on my life schedule. But I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


End file.
